


Star Falls: Darkness Awakened

by TheHylianBatman



Series: Star Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jedi Padawan Dipper Pines and his master, Hadron McGucket, are deployed to an obscure planet at the beginning of the Clone Wars, they will uncover a secret that will become a big problem.</p>
<p>When Mabel Pines and her uncles, Ford and Lee Pines, also travel to the obscure planet, they will run into trouble- despite not doing anything illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

 

 

 

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

 

 

** PART I: DARKNESS AWAKENED **

 

It is a period of turmoil for the Galactic Republic. Several solar systems have seceded from the Republic and formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The leaders are evil and uncaring. The people are in poverty. Everything is filled with horror.

 

In an effort to return these planets under Republic control, it has declared war, leading to one of the biggest conflicts of known history: the CLONE WARS.

 

In one of the earliest campaigns of the war, Jedi Master Hadron McGucket and his Padawan, Dipper Pines, have been deployed to the Outer Rim in an attempt to gain the advantage...

 

* * *

 

Over a barren desert planet, 7 ships suddenly jump out of hyperspace. There's three big, triangle-shaped ones in the middle and four smaller ones at each corner. The one in the middle is more house-shaped; the two flanking it are more dagger-shaped. The 6 ships flanking the middle one suddenly turn away from it, as it rockets forward into the atmosphere of the planet below.

 

  
Minutes later, the ship is slowing over the ground; suddenly, for a moment, it's hovering, and then it proceeds to lower some landing legs and descend slowly, making contact with the group with a  _thud_ . Ramps from the side slowly lower down, also touching the ground a few seconds later.

 

* * *

 

"General McGucket, we've landed."

 

"Very good, Admiral. We'll be along in a minute."

 

Jedi Master Hadron McGucket had been meditating in his quarters, preparing himself mentally for the strenuous trials of being away on deployment, when his comlink had suddenly chirped.

 

He stood up from his cross-legged position, grabbed his lightsaber (which had been sitting on the table next to his bunk), and walked out into the hallway.

 

He strode to the next door down, his Padawan's quarters, and pressed one of the buttons on the pad attached to the wall. A sound went up in Dipper's quarters.

 

"Come in." He said dully, stretched out on the bed. The door slid open with a hissing sound as his master stood there. Dipper sprang up, standing at the edge of his bunk.

 

"Master!" He cried out as his feet connected with the ground. His back was completely straight, his arms at his sides, his hands balled into fists. He had suddenly become very anxious. He bowed.

 

"Calm yourself, Dipper." said McGucket, as he waved a hand and stepped over the threshold, "I'm just here to let you know we've landed. We should be deploying in an hour or less. I'm going up to the bridge to help sort out the whole thing, and I need you to go to the tank bay to get ready for scouting."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Thank you, Dipper. You know where to find me."

 

With that, his fur-covered master walked out.

 

Dipper sighed, grabbed his lightsaber, and walked out.

 

* * *

 

"Power, take Trigger, Blubs, and Dur out to that ridge. The rest of the men will come with me to that ridge. We'll meet on the other side." McGucket told his clone commander, indicating as he went.

 

"Yes, sir! You three, with me!" The trooper said, standing at attention, before turning around and heading for the ridge.

 

The remaining troopers gathered up behind McGucket and Dipper as they turned to walk toward their destination.

 

They arrived on top of the ridge about 15 minutes later, looking out over the valley. It was a humongous circle, with one hill in the middle. The ridge they were on appeared to form a circular wall of sorts, broken at 4 points to allow people in and out; almost as if it were an ancient fort.

 

"This place reminds me of Ryloth." McGucket commented.

 

"Hmm. Yes, I could see that, Master."

 

Dipper squinted his eyes as he looked out over the valley. Suddenly, his head stopped turning, and he pointed.

 

"Master, look. What's that?"

 

McGucket followed Dipper's finger over to the hill, where one could see a black, circular hole.

 

"I don't know, young one. How about we go and find out?"

 

"Alright."

 

McGucket raised his right arm, which had his comlink on it, and pressed the button.

 

"Power, this is McGucket. We're going to continue scouting out this valley; Dipper found something in the hill. You should return to the ship, and prepare the forward command center. I believe we're going to set up here."

 

"Sounds like a plan, General!" The clone responded.

 

"Alright, men, let's go."

 

* * *

 

McGucket and his men arrived at the hole about 20 minutes after that, slowing to a stop outside it.

 

McGucket shivered.

 

"I sense the Dark Side."

 

"Are we going to go in, Master?"

 

McGucket made a noise in thought.

 

"...no. It's much too risky."

 

He turned to face his troops.

 

"You, go that way," -he indicated left- "You, go that way," -he indicated right- "And you, with me. We'll go over the top."

 

Dipper assumed he was going with his master, and started following him thusly, when he turned and wagged a finger.

 

"Not you, Dipper. You're going back to the ship. I'll have someone bring out a speeder."

 

"But... but why, Master?"

 

"I don't like it here. I need all my wits about me, and worrying about you certainly won't help that."

 

Dipper frowned, but nodded.

 

"Yes, Master."

 

"Wait here, it'll be along soon."

 

He tapped his comlink again.

 

"Captain, I need a speeder at my current location."

 

"We'll have one along soon, General."

 

"Good."

 

McGucket turned to continue his trek up the hill.

 

"Master?"

 

McGucket stopped and turned his head.

 

"May the Force be with you."

 

McGucket smiled.

 

"And you, too, young one."

 

With that, McGucket disappeared over the top of the hill, and Dipper was alone.

 

He sat and crossed his legs, trying to think about anything but the cave.

 

_youwanttocomein_

 

Dipper heard the voice in his head, and tried his best to shove it away, but it was only getting stronger.

 

_come letyourcuriousitygetthebetterofyou there'snothingbadhere trustme_

 

They were like whispers on the edge of his mind, pervading every thought and unavoidable.

 

Dipper finally smacked his thighs with his hands, his curiosity getting the better of him.

 

He turned and slowly walked into the cave.

 

It was dark.

 

He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it; a green blade shot out, and he held it above his head to provide some light.

 

The cavern was roughly ovular in shape, with 6 pillars running along the lines of the door. They led to some stone container: rectangular in shape with a round top, and at about a 30 degree angle up, it had two lips running along the center, interrupted by 3 eye-shaped seals. It was on a shallow, round base with a slight slope around the edges.

 

As Dipper walked through the middle pillars, the cavern suddenly lit up, as though some torches had just been lit, although Dipper could see nowhere light could be coming from.

 

As he looked for the light sources, putting his lightsaber away, he noticed 6 square shapes in the wall, each surrounded by 6 orbs, 3 on each side, with a bunch of little holes in them.

 

He wondered briefly what they could be before turning back to the container at the edge of the room.

 

_pressthepupilsandit'llopen_

 

_youwannaknowhat'sinsideright?_

 

Dipper was drawn to the container, walking slowly towards it. He walked up the shallow incline around the container, and stopped before it.

 

_openit_

 

Dipper reached out a hand, reluctantly. He hesitated just before his extended index finger would've touched the pupil of the top eye.

 

  
_openitopenitopenitopenit_ **_openit_ **

 

Dipper pressed the top eye's pupil. It sunk into the eye, and there was a sudden hissing sound, as if air was being released from a long-sealed container.

 

_dothenextone hurry_

 

With less reluctance this time, Dipper pressed the second pupil into it's eye.

 

There was another hissing sound.

 

_pullonthelastone_

 

Dipper pressed the last pupil into the bottom eye, but, unlike the first two, it sprang back out. Dipper grabbed it and pulled it towards him, as if he knew what he was doing.

 

After about 6 inches came out, the eye fell suddenly out of its hole, and the two lips on the doors separated. The top eye stayed on the left door, while the middle eye stayed on the right.

 

A thick, opaque, yellow mist suddenly filled the chamber, and Dipper started choking. Within a minute, he was on the ground, unconscious.

 

The mist cleared the room, and, suddenly, Dipper's eyes shot open.

 

He extended his arms out to the floor and pushed himself up.

 

"Hmm."

 

He pulled his right hand up to waist-level, looking down at it. He looked at the palm, and then the back. He opened and closed the fingers, as if he were testing them for the first time.

 

"Yes, this should do nicely. Mmm..."

 

He closed his eyes and took a long breath through his nose.

 

"It's so good to be back in a body."

 

* * *

 

McGucket returned to the mouth of the cave, his men all reunited.

 

He arrived to an empty speeder, still running, and just sitting.

 

"Hmm."

 

He squinted in intrigue.

 

Suddenly, he felt a sudden... well, he wasn't sure, but it was in the Force, and it came from that cave.

 

He made the decision to go in.

 

"You men stay out here. Cover me."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

And, without another word, McGucket entered the cave.

 

The first thing he saw was Dipper, sitting cross-legged and eyes closed at the far end of the cavern, in front of some stone thing.

 

The next thing he saw was the clone trooper pointing his blaster at him at his 10 o'clock.

 

"What do you think you're doing, trooper?"

 

The trooper didn't respond, preferring instead to aim at his legs and start shooting.

 

McGucket's green lightsaber was out in a flash, blocking the bolts, and then the trooper's blaster was in two pieces.

 

McGucket thrust a hand forward, and the trooper was flung back, crashing into the wall.

 

McGucket heard laughing, and turned to see Dipper was the source.

 

"Dipper, what's going on?"

 

Dipper simply stood up.

 

"You'll be easy."

 

He reached for his lightsaber, and, lowering it to his waist and pointing out, it ignited.

 

"What do you think you're doing, young one?"

 

McGucket restanced himself to fight in lightsaber combat, his lightsaber held in both hands and straight up in front of him.

 

Dipper simply let out an inhuman howl as he leapt towards his master, his lightsaber quickly connecting with McGucket's own.

 

The fight was fast, and exceptionally so; it was over in less that a minute, Dipper coming out of nowhere like lightning, cutting McGucket's right arm, making him drop his saber and ruining his comlink. His hand shot out, launching McGucket back towards the wall, bumping his head and knocking him unconscious.

 

Dipper retracted his saber, returned it to his belt, and got down on his knees. He grabbed McGucket's head, put it in his lap, and put his hands on the sides of his temples.

 

He channeled all his energy into the Force, forcing the thoughts into McGucket's mind.

 

_You are mine now. You work for me. I am your master. You only listen to me..._

 

_Darth Cipher._

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 1  
> Work Code: THB0005.1  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, June 23nd- Wednesday, June 24th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01
> 
> Logo image by http://tenmileswide.deviantart.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

"Republic fleet, this is GPH-618-OER, requesting permission to proceed to planet's surface."

 

 

 

"Permission granted, 618. You may land when ready."

 

"Thank you very much."

 

  
The man sitting at the controls of the  _Glass Shard_ turned to face his twin brother with a smirk.

 

"See? I told you they'd let us land."

 

The other man took his seat in the chair on the left, and turned to face his brother with a grim expression.

 

"No, I have a bad feeling about this. Republic fleets shouldn't be here, this place isn't important enough."

 

"Oh, shut your over-analyzing face. Mabel, we're landing now!"

 

The man called to the younger member of their crew, and she entered the bridge a few moments later.

 

13-year-old Mabel Pines took her normal seat at the comms station (on the left of the door), and faced forward.

 

"What planet is this?"

 

"It's called Iotis, but there's not much else to know about it. We didn't do much research." The man on the left answered.

 

"I thought you knew everything, Lee!" The man on the right remarked, poking his brother in the side.

 

"I don't know where you guys got this heightened opinion of me, but I can't stand it."

 

"Oh, calm down, Uncle Lee," Mabel chimed in, "It just means we love you."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The man pretended to be aloof, but Mabel could see the split-second grin on his face.

 

The planet loomed closer out the window as the ship approached it.

* * *

A few minutes later, the  _Glass Shard_ was landing in the middle of some medium-sized town. Mabel got up and left the bridge as the ship hit the ground with a  _thump._

 

She walked between the bunks in the middle of the ship, past some control stations (Mabel was never 100% sure what they controlled), and past the blasters to the airlock.

 

As she reached the door, the first one slid left, revealing a small compartment with a spacesuit inside, and then another door. The ship detected that the atmosphere on the planet was breathable, and opened the second door without closing the first.

 

The ramp slid out from underneath the ship and tilted down as Mabel stepped out onto it.

 

Her Uncle Lee followed her, as Uncle Ford stayed on the bridge, doing a few final adjustments.

 

As they reached the bottom of the ramp, Lee looked out over the planet's surface.

 

"Hmm. Appears to be similar to Dantooine."

 

Mabel just looked back at him with a look of confusion.

 

"Come on, let's go. We'll get some food rations first, and then we'll offload this cargo.

 

"Are you sure our client won't freak out that we're not offloading the cargo right away?"

 

"Mabel, he probably doesn't even know we're here yet. We should find him when we're out."

 

Mabel shrugged as Lee took the initiative and began walking into town.

* * *

"80 credits for 6 food rations?! I could buy 5 for half that on Coruscant!"

 

"Hey, bub, Coruscant has more food then they know what to do with. Take it or leave." The 4-armed alien behind the counter mumbled in a deep voice.

 

"I'm leaving, then. Come on, Mabel." Lee gestured to his niece before turning and walking out of the store.

 

"80 credits... bah! That guy's nuts!" Lee raved as they walked down the street.

 

"Maybe they don't have much food here, Uncle Lee." Mabel suggested.

 

"Doesn't matter. That's still way overpriced."

 

The man sighed before continuing.

 

"Come on, let's go find our client. Assuming Ford hasn't done us that honor already."

 

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

 

"Help me!"

 

They shared a glimpse momentarily before turning and running in the direction the scream had come from.

 

Moments later, they arrived in an alley, where a woman was sprawled out on the ground, one elbow supporting her and the other hand on her forehead.

 

"What happened?!" Lee asked harshly as they ran up to her.

 

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! I need your help, please! Some ruffian suddenly pushed me over and stole my bag!"

 

"Which way did he go?"

 

The woman vaguely indicated back out the alley, and then left.

 

"Alright, we'll take care of it. Come on, Mabel."

 

They turned and ran in the same direction as the "ruffian".

* * *

After about 10 minutes of running, Lee and Mabel saw him on the horizon, running for his life out of town.

 

Lee reached back and grabbed his blaster rifle, put it up to his shoulder, aimed, and fired.

 

Miss.

 

He fired again.

 

The shadow on the horizon fell, and Lee lowered his rifle.

 

"I'm getting rusty. All this time following your uncle through Hell and high water doesn't give me much time to practice."

 

'It's alright, Uncle Lee, I'm here for you." Mabel said, indicating to the holster at her side and the small blaster inside.

 

Lee smiled.

 

"I love you, kiddo. Let's go grab that bag."

* * *

"Oh, heavens, thank you so much! I would have simply been lost without you!"

 

The woman was back on her feet now, holding her rather large bag in one hand.

 

"You're very welcome, ma'am; it was our pleasure."

 

"Here, take this."

 

The woman reached into her bag and pulled out a credit stick.

 

"Oh, no, ma'am, really, we couldn't-"

 

"Oh, I insist."

 

Lee hesitated a moment, and then grabbed the stick from the woman's hand.

 

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

 

"You're very welcome. Now, I suggest we all be on our way."

 

Lee and Mabel nodded, and they all turned and left the alley.

 

A moment later, Lee bothered to look at the credit stick.

 

"Holy moly, 200 credits! Maybe we'll get some food on this trip after all!"

 

Mabel smiled.

* * *

"Ford, we're back."

 

Lee and Mabel walked into the  _Shard_ , and found it empty.

 

"Ford? Huh. Where do you think he got off to?"

 

"Maybe he went to find our client?"

 

"Maybe."

 

They set their supplies down on the spare bunk above Lee's, and then went to look for some sign that Ford could've left.

 

15 minutes searching turned up nothing.

 

"Where is he?" Lee asked, exasperated.

 

Suddenly, they heard the interior airlock door swoosh open, and in walked Ford and their client: a tall Gran.

 

"Hey, guys, I found our client! And he brought stuff to unload, too!"

 

Lee smacked his hand to his face.

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 2  
> Work Code: THB0005.2  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, June 26th - Saturday, June 27th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

Cipher sat on the walkway running along the center of the bridge, legs crossed, in deep meditation.

 

_You are loyal to me now. You want to serve my will forever._

 

He was projecting this thought all over the ship, and as far into the fleet in space as he could.

 

_I need an army to take over the galaxy, and you can be a part of it. You can help. Who knows what benefits may await you?_

 

Most of the men throughout the ship were standing straight at attention, eyes blank and staring at nothing. They were being converted with no problem.

 

Some of the men weren't having such a peaceful time: they had their hands clapped to their temples, eyes closed and teeth gritted.

 

Either way, every single Clone aboard the landed ship and most above in space were being converted to Cipher's cause.

 

Cipher opened his eyes, revealing the split pupil and bright yellow iris.

 

_Good._

 

"Captain! Get this thing in the air! We move for the capital!" Cipher barked as he stood up.

 

"Yes, sir!" The entire bridge crew chimed in unison as Cipher turned and walked out.

 

* * *

 

"What do you mean you're having doubts about what we're doing?"

 

"Ah-ah just don't know if whatcha proposin' is right, that's all!"

 

Cipher sat in a chair behind a desk, in some non-descript room aboard the ship. McGucket was on his knees, cowering, both arms covering his face. A cast covered his right hand.

  
"Do you want me to  _punish_ you, McGucket?" Cipher said quietly, slowly rising from his chair, both hands remaining on the desk.

 

"No, no, mastah, ah just-"

 

Suddenly, McGucket's body was being raised off the ground, and he began whimpering and squealing.

 

"I will do it, McGucket. You get a warning this time, but next time, you will pay."

 

McGucket's body was suddenly flung backward into the bulkhead, colliding with it with a loud sound.

 

McGucket then fell onto hands and knees, head down.

 

Cipher came around the desk.

 

"Get up, you weak, lousy excuse for a person."

 

"Y-yes, mastah." McGucket whimpered as he slowly pushed himself up.

 

They came face-to-face (or at least, as face-to-face as a 13-year-old and a 60-something-year-old can get), and then Cipher lost his temper.

 

"Go back to your quarters, you filthy piece of trash!" He shouted, stepping forward and pointing an arm at the door.

 

McGucket fell backwards before scrambling up and out.

 

As the door closed behind him, Cipher returned to his seat behind the desk before propping an elbow up on it, and sending a hand to his face. His thumb and index finger pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed.

 

Without warning, the comlink in his desk started beeping. He slammed a hand down on it, and answered with a "Yes?"

 

"Master Cipher, we are within scanning range of the capital."

 

"Ah, excellent. Stop the ship here and scan the city. I want to know their defenses and their fortifications."

 

"Consider it done, Master."

 

* * *

 

The gigantic bridge doors opened, and Cipher walked in. The entire bridge stood at attention.

 

"Get the sticks outta your asses and get back to work! Who's in charge right now?!"

 

Most of the bridge crew returned to what they were doing before a uniformed trooper walked up to him.

 

"Lieuten-"

 

"I don't care about your name or your rank, just gimme the report."

 

"Er, the report's not done yet, sir."

 

"What?! I ordered that report an hour ago!"

 

"We're working as fast as we can, but-"

 

The trooper started choking as one of Cipher's hand mimicked a stranglehold.

  
"Get me that report  now , or you'll regret it for the rest of your  _very short_ **_life_ ** _._ " He snarled.

 

Cipher then dropped the trooper, who fell to his knees, a hand at his throat, wheezing.

 

He turned and walked off the bridge.

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 3  
> Work Code: THB0005.3  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, June 29th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

"Alright, thanks very much!" Mabel shouted as the Gran waved from his speeder, before zooming away.

 

"See? I told you this trip would be smooth." Ford said as he turned and re-entered the ship.

 

"Ford, you took off without leaving any sort of indication where you were going, you worried us for no reason, AND you didn't even lock the doors! You were beyond irresponsible!" Lee replied harshly as they walked to the bridge.

 

Ford stopped and watched as his brother walked through the door into the bridge.

 

  
"Yeesh, and I thought  _I_ was rude."

 

Mabel came up alongside him.

 

"He was just worried about you, Uncle Ford. Don't get hung up on it."

 

They heard a mechanical humming sound as Lee closed the massive cargo doors at the top of the ship.

 

"I guess we're getting ready for take-off. Come on, kid, let's go to the bridge.

 

Mabel nodded before they walked in.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, the ship finally broke free of the planet's atmosphere, and zoomed close to the Republic ship.

 

"GPH-618-OER, return to the planet's surface at once."

 

"But we're all done on the surface, why would we return?" Lee protested into the headset.

 

"GPH, this is your only warning. Return to the planet's surface at once or we will be forced to open fire."

 

"Whoa, there's no need for-"

 

The whole ship suddenly rocked as bolts of energy exploded near the ship.

 

"They're firing at us! Why are they firing at us?!" Ford cried as he swerved the joystick to avoid the incoming fire.

 

"They want us to return to the planet!" Lee cried as he took off the headset and took his seat again.

 

"Like Hell we're doing that!"

 

"Ford, you can't be serious! We can't fight Republic ships! We'll be killed!"

 

"Then at least we'll be killed free! Mabel, get in the topturret!"

 

Mabel stood up before Lee intervened.

 

"Mabel Pines, don't you _dare_ leave this bridge."

 

And Mabel sat back down.

 

* * *

 

10 minutes later, the misunderstanding had exploded into a full skirmish, with the Republic ships deploying fighters and all ships firing.

 

"We're not gonna survive if someone doesn't get in that turret!" Ford desperately cried out, jiggling the stick like there was no tomorrow.

 

"We're not gonna survive because of your stupid decisions, not because we're not firing back!" Lee retaliated, holding onto the console.

 

"Why don't we just stop shooting?" Mabel asked, also braced in her chair.

 

"Shush, Mabel!" Both men harshly replied before resuming their bickering.

 

Mabel shook her head, and put on the headset.

 

"Republic fleet, this is GPH-618-OER, requesting that we all cease fire."

 

"Absolutely not, GPH. Stand down and prepare to be taken aboard."

 

"Mabel, what have you done?!" Ford cried out.

 

"She's saved our lives! Now pipe down while I attempt to smooth this over." Lee said gruffly as he stood to take over comms.

 

Mabel moved to the environment station across the bridge as Lee talked into the headset, and thought about just how good or bad an outcome this could have.

 

* * *

 

  
The  _Shard_ was guided by tractor beam underneath one of the ships, into one of the docking bays.

 

It stopped, clamps were attached, and an umbilical gangway was extended to allow access from ship to ship.

 

The airlock was forced open, and clone troopers poured onto the ship to find 2 old men and a little girl with their hands in the air and their holsters empty.

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 4  
> Work Code: THB0005.4  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Wednesday, July 1st, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

  
The  _Shard_ crew were escorted from their ship onto the Republic cruiser. They were stripped and searched, and then taken to interrogation cells.

 

"What is your full name?"

 

The question earned different responses from the crew.

 

"Lee Pines."

 

"Mabel Pines."

 

"Go to Hell."

 

"Why did you come to this planet?"

 

"We were doing a cargo run. We were transporting fruit. Everything was legal and sorted out, and there's no reason for this."

 

"Somebody ordered some cargo from Naboo, we were bringing it to them."

 

"I'm not telling you my name, buckethead, now go ask someone else."

 

"Why did you not immediately land when we asked?"

 

"Ask my idiot brother, he's the one who was flying the ship."

 

"Uncle Ford decided not to listen to your orders, I guess."

 

"Fine, I'll tell you my name. My name is Count Dooku. Happy?"

 

* * *

 

The shield deactivated as a trooper shoved Ford into the holding cell with Lee and Mabel.

 

"Here, this one's too fulla sass for our tastes. Stay here, and keep quiet. We'll decide what to do with you soon enough."

 

The shield re-activated and the trooper walked away. Ford stood up and dusted himself off, only to be grabbed by the shoulders by his brother.

 

"Curse it all, Ford, what did you do?"

 

"I was just bein' me, that's all!"

 

"Ford, you answered their questions, right?!"

 

  
"Pssh, yeah,  _sure_ I did." Ford said as he rolled his eyes.

 

  
"Ford!" Lee replied in exasperation as he smacked a hand to his forehead, "Why can't you just be on the right side for  one time?"

 

"I am on the right side! The side of the traders and independent businessmen!"

 

"Oh, like bounty hunters?!"

 

"Hey, no, I- We're better than bounty hunters! What we do is honest."

 

"Oh, please, Ford, there's so much we've done that isn't honest! Remember that run to Abregado-Rae?"

 

  
"Lee,  _don't_ bring that up, that was a mistake!"

 

  
"Oh, yeah,  _biiiiig_ mistake! "Oh, look at me! I'm Ford, and I don't bother checking what's in the damn crates before I open them! Let's deliver  _blasters_ to a  **_rebel group_ ** !"" Lee said as he waved his hands around sarcastically.

 

"Stop arguing, guys!" Mabel shouted, "We're not solving anything!"

 

  
"Yeah,  _Lee_ , Mabel's right, sitting in here and being honest isn't solving anything!"

 

  
" _Don't_ bring her into this." Lee scowled. Ford stopped talking.

 

"If we just cooperate with them, they'll see everything we're doing is legal, and they'll let us go."

 

Mabel wasn't sure of her words, but she was sure they'd be all right.

 

After all, Republic troops wouldn't hurt them...

 

Right?

 

* * *

 

What seemed like an eternity later, the shield deactivated and a trooper moved to the door, pointing a blaster at them.

 

"The girl comes with me. She's going to her own cell."

 

Lee moved in front of Mabel, and Ford stood from where he had been sitting.

 

"Absolutely not. We'll deal with any bureaucratic nonsense you feed us, but we stay together. We're a unit, and you will not separate us."

 

"This is your only warning: give me the girl so I can put her in another cell, or I'll have to stun you."

 

"Stun me, then."

 

The trooper didn't delay: he pulled the trigger, and a blue ring shot out of his blaster and over Lee, who collapsed as soon as it hit him.

 

"LEE!" Ford cried out, before he ran up and punched the trooper on the right cheek.

 

Three more troopers immediately surrounded Ford, and fired their rifles on stun at him.

 

He fell after 2 shots, leaving Mabel with her legs folded up and her arms around them, sitting in the corner of the cell.

 

The troopers picked up Ford, and took him to the cell on the right of Mabel's, and then Lee to the cell on the left.

 

After so long in such a small space with her uncles, Mabel was alone.

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 5  
> Work Code: THB0005.5  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Friday, July 3rd, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

Cipher sat on his desk, eyes closed and legs folded, when the door chime went off.

 

 

"Come in, and hope you have a good reason for disturbing me." He growled as he slid off the desk. He stood in front of it, hands locked behind his back.

 

Through the door strode the lieutenant from earlier, holding a pad in his hand.

 

"Here's that report you ordered, Master Cipher." He said, holding out. Cipher snatched it and, with one last glare at the trooper, read it.

 

The trooper stood at attention, waiting for Cipher to conclude his reading and decide their next action.

 

After a few minutes, Cipher put the report on his desk.

 

"Very good, lieutenant. You will not die today. Come with me, we're going to the bridge to coordinate out attack."

* * *

An hour later, the sun was setting as the landed Republic ship once again lowered its landing ramps.

 

One tank-looking thing strode down the ramp on each side. And then another. And then another.

 

12 tanks emerged from the ship, almost like small drones surrounding her queen. They lined up, facing the town, 6 on one side of the ship and 6 on the other.

 

Then hundreds of troops joined them; column after column marched out until a massive invasion force stood in massive square groups behind the tanks.

 

After they all lined up, they started marching.

* * *

The tranquil night air was broken by sudden loud sounds and running feet.

 

Suddenly, ships flew overhead, and, before one could take a good look at them, the ground beneath them exploded.

 

They were bombers, and they hit major targets all over the city.

 

Roads, buildings, and other important things to the enemy fight were destroyed, allowing Cipher and his troops to march into the city easily.

 

Cipher led the charge, lightsaber ignited and cloak hood up, striking down all in his way.

 

There was only a skeleton resistance; most of the city stayed in their homes.

 

It was only when he got to the prime minister's house that he had trouble.

 

The PM had a private security force, and they were not one to simply surrender.

 

The battle outside the walls of the massive place was a long one, and more than a few troopers died, but, in the end, Cipher blew the gates open and walked in.

 

There were few guards after that; most of them were on the walls. Cipher walked up the undefended path to the main entrance, and stuck his lightsaber through the door, carving a man-sized hole in it.

 

"I need 5 men. The rest of you, form a perimeter around the house."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

Power, Trigger, Blubs, Dur, and one other went with him into the mansion.

 

They walked through the massive house, shooting a few guards here and there, until they reached the bedroom.

 

"I will handle this. Cover me."

 

"Yes, sir!"

 

Cipher flung open the door, where he found the Prime Minister in his pajamas and holding a blaster rifle.

 

"Mister Prime Minister, I need you to come with me."

 

"Absolutely not! Y-you may be a Jedi, but you're a foreign invader, a-and I won't have it!"

 

The PM fired a shot, which Cipher simply deflected. He started walking towards the quivering older man.

 

"Mister Prime Minister." He said more firmly.

 

"You need to come with me."

 

The Prime Minister dropped the rifle.

 

"I-I need to go with you."

 

Cipher broke into a wide grin.

 

"Perfect."

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 6  
> Work Code: THB0005.6  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Sunday, July 5th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

 

"People of Iotis, I have an important announcement."

 

The prime minister's voice was carried all over the planet, echoing in every household and on every street. He had given tell of an important address first thing in the morning.

 

"I have been your prime minister for many years now, and it is the end of my time. As of today, I am officially standing down as prime minister."

 

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as the prime minister announced his shocking news.

 

"But do not fear, for I have chosen a successor."

 

The prime minister slowly stepped aside.

 

"May I present to you your new ruler, Emperor Cipher."

 

The crowd broke off into thunderous applause as the possessed Jedi took the podium.

 

"Thank you, Prime Minister, you will be missed," he said with a nod toward the former ruler.

 

"Now, I have a few important announcements to make. First of all, you will notice that I was introduced as Emperor Cipher. This is because I am an emperor without an empire. I am excited to announce that Iotis is seceding from the Galactic Republic. Now, we will not be a simply independent planet, nor will we join the Confederacy. No, as of today, Iotis is the new capital of the Ocular Empire!"

 

There was some applause, some gasps, and some murmurs from the crowd.

 

"Now, we will try to be independent in the war; we will treat the Republic and the Confederacy equally. But we will expand. We will expand, and we will do it rapidly and without compromise. I would also like to announce a change in government; a change that will become the norm for each planet under the empire. Iotis will have one official of my choosing in charge of the whole planet, and then individuals of their choosing ruling the cities. They will report to the planetary governor, who will then report directly to me. In this way, I can feel an individual relationship with every city on Iotis, and, by extension, every citizen."

 

Cipher stuck out both his hands toward the crowd.

 

"And this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to this planet. You all agree."

 

The crowd broke into positive sound, and eventually applause that burst into a standing ovation.

 

Cipher waved and smiled and bowed. He knew people were stupid and easy to manipulate if you worked hard enough.

 

After about five minutes of applause-induced silence, Cipher left the stage, the roaring sound continuing from the auditorium.

 

He walked backstage, toward the former Prime Minister,  who was sitting in a chair surrounded by troopers.

 

Cipher leaned close to the one in charge.

 

"Take him out back and end him. Make sure nobody can recognize the body, and go bury it somewhere."

 

The trooper nodded, and Cipher continued walking.

 

Blaster fire could be briefly heard as Cipher walked outside, and then his comlink beeped. He brought his wrist up to his face and pressed the button.

 

"What is it?"

 

  
"Master Cipher, this is  _Vengeance_ . McGucket's gone nuts, he's running all over the ship."

 

Cipher sighed.

 

"It's about time I dealt with him. Secure him to his room, I'll return in a moment."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Cipher brought a hand up and made a forward motion, and Power came up alongside.

 

"Commander, we're going back to the ship. Grab the rest of your squad and have them meet me in the square in five minutes."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

The gunship landed back at the ship not long afterwards, and Cipher immediately stepped off.

 

"Where is he?" He asked the nearest trooper.

 

"We locked him in his quarters, sir."

 

"Perfect. Power, with me. The rest, stay back and cover us."

 

The troops fell into their positions, and they entered the ship.

 

Minutes later, the group was standing outside the door to McGucket's quarters. They could hear him making quite a racket inside.

 

"Alright, Commander, you stay out here. I'll deal with this personally." Cipher said, reaching down and pulling out his lightsaber.

 

"Understood, sir."

 

Cipher waved his hand, and the door unlocked and opened. He walked in, catching McGucket mid-... well, whatever he was doing, but he stopped and cowered as soon as he saw Cipher.

 

"Ah-Ah'm sorry, mastah, ah-ah was just-"

 

  
"I have had  _enough_ of your stupidity, McGucket." Cipher said, igniting his lightsaber.

 

"It's time I deal with you."

 

"Wait, wait, mastah, I can expla-"

 

He was flung back, and hit the bulkhead with a cry.

 

  
"I don't  _want_ any of your  _stupid_ **_excuses_ ** , McGucket! I thought you would be useful, but clearly, you're just going to be a nuisance!"

 

McGucket was cowering, on his knees, with his arms folded up over his chest, hunched over.

 

Cipher reached him, and, grabbing his headful of hair, pulled him to his feet. McGucket squealed as he was pulled up.

 

Cipher let go, and shoved him back slightly before he unclipped McGucket's lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to him. He caught it, albeit very clumsily, and just looked at it confusedly.

 

"What am ah sapposed to do with this, mastah?"

 

"Defend yourself." Cipher replied, as he used the Force to activate the blade, which shot straight up.

 

Cipher suddenly swung his green lightsaber horizontally, knocking McGucket's to the side and causing him to recoil.

 

Cipher spun around, and the second swing hit right at McGucket's temples, slicing the top of his head off.

 

His body fell to the ground with a thud, the lightsaber clattering alongside it.

 

Cipher deactivated his blade before returning it to his belt.

 

"Moron. Commander Power!"

 

The trooper entered the room, and stood at parade rest.

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Get rid of this body. Burn it, toss it in the engines, I don't care, I just want that stupid face out of my sight forever." He scowled as he held open his hand, McGucket's lightsaber returning to it.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Cipher walked back to his quarters, and placed McGucket's weapon decoratively on the right.

 

"And now, I am closer to ruling all. Just like old times."

 

** To be continued... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 7  
> Work Code: THB0005.7  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, July 7th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

"Captain, patch me in with the fleet in orbit. I want to check on the situation."

 

"Yes, Master."

 

Cipher strode to the round console on the bridge, put his hands on it, leaned on it, and waited patiently.

 

Before long, Admiral Minar's visage popped up, hands behind his back, at attention.

 

"Admiral, how goes the blockade?"

 

"It's going excellent, Master. Only one ship has tried to leave the system, and we managed to take them into custody."

 

"Custody?" Cipher's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

 

"Er, yes, Master. The ship refused to return to the surface, so we took it captive. It's only a freighter, and there's no crew to speak of, so it's nothing to worry about."

 

"Hmm." A hand went up to his chin, and rubbed in thought.

 

"Send a shuttle down, I'm coming up to meet our guests."

 

"Right away, Master."

 

Minar bowed before the hologram bipped away. Cipher turned and, without a word, exited the bridge.

 

* * *

 

Minutes later, a shuttle folded up its wings and landed by the massive landed ship.

 

The ramp at the front opened without a sound, and Cipher marched up it and took his seat silently.

 

The ramp closed, the ship jumped up, and then it was flying again, back into space.

 

The transition from surface to orbit went by seamlessly; Cipher barely noticed it at all, until the pilot announced they would be landing soon.

 

Not long after, the ship landed in the massive bay of the ship in orbit, and Cipher walked down the ramp and stepped out.

 

He could see three people on their knees in the bay, hands on their heads and every trooper visible aiming at them.

 

One wore a red captain's hat with a strange symbol on it: a circle with a wedge missing, and a tail-like thing poking out the other side. It was almost like a fish. Other than that, his wardrobe was unextraordinary: black jacket, white undershirt, some gold pendant around his neck, black pants, and boots. Twin holsters hung from his belt, holding nothing.

 

One wore a long tan coat, with a thick, brown leather belt around his torso and big brown gloves over his hand and a lot of his forearm. Underneath, he wore a red turtleneck sweater and whitey/tan slacks, with boots over the pant ends. There was an empty holster at his side, and another one on the belt over his shoulder, on his back.

 

One was a girl, the only deviant from the norm; the other two looked identical. She wore black leggings, with a pine green skirt over them until above her knee, where it ended. Flat-bottomed black shoes covered her feet, and over her torso was a thick, midnight blue sweater with many white spots on it. It would remind one of the night sky, and made the girl look innocent, even though, like the two older men, she wore a holster on her hip.

 

Cipher knew there was no way any of these people could harm his plans.

 

"Lieutenant, explain."

 

"We've been holding them captive for the past three hours, sir. They were attempting to leave the system."

 

Cipher walked along the line, looking at the men. The one with the hat wore a square headset that covered one eye; it was probably for information-scanning or the like. He had a very angry expression on his face. The one with the long coat wore goggles on his forehead, and had a cleft in his chin; he looked tired. Finally, Cipher stopped at the girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and Cipher could see the resemblance between her and the men. He reached out a hand, and ran it down her cheek to her chin, tilting her face up. Grabbing her chin, he tilted her head left and right.

 

"This one's pretty."

 

The angry one started to struggle.

 

"Get your dirty hands off her, you disgusting piece of trash!"

 

Cipher broke into a wide smile.

 

  
"Ooh-hoo-hoo, agitated, are we? I  _love_ seeing people struggle!"

 

"I swear to God, I'll kill you if-"

 

"If what? If I said I was going to keep her?" Cipher's hand left the girl's face, and he walked closer to the man, who was being held down by troopers, until he finally got close enough where he could lean down and have only a few inches separating their faces. 

 

"I could do that, you know. Keep her to be my wench forever and ever. Jabba has the right idea." 

 

He turned around and started walking back down the line.

 

"Skimpy clothing looks great, even-"

 

The angry one let out a yell, and managed to fling the trooper holding his left arm over him.

 

"LEFT HOOK!" He cried out as he punched the other trooper in the head. The trooper fell back, and Cipher whipped out his lightsaber. Within a second, it was ignited and across Mabel's neck. The other one called out his name, as if to reprimand him from what he was doing.

 

Ford was standing with his fists up, and was slowly turning around, as if challenging his captors. Every trooper in sight had their blasters up and aimed at him, but he didn't care. He stopped when he saw what Cipher was doing, and his angry expression fell into one of shock and fear.

 

"I suggest you shut up and sit down, old man, or this pretty little one won't _get_ to have a makeover."

 

He expression hardened again into one of defiance and anger as he returned to his knees.

 

  
"Aw, I really  _really_ wanted to do it, too."

 

Cipher deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt; he then looked back at the girl, and saw the tears welling at the corners of her eyes, her eyebrows down and her mouth pulled into a frown.

 

"Aww, poor little girl, scared of the lightsaber. Tell ya what, here."

 

He pulled McGucket's lightsaber, which he had returned to his belt shortly before taking off, from its clip and held it out to her.

 

"Have your own. Do whatever you want with it, the previous owner won't be needing it back."

 

Mabel slowly reached a hand out and clasped the lightsaber. Cipher let it go.

 

"Now, Lieutenant, I think you can see that these are mere freighters, running cargo from one planet to the next. They know how to get out of a fight, but they'll do their best to not get into one. They'll cause no trouble. Return them to their ship and let them go."

 

"Master Cipher, are you-"

 

  
"Are you  _questioning_ me, Lieutenant?"

 

  
"Of course not, Master Cipher. Come on, let's get them to their ship!" He gestured to his men, and they hauled the  _Shard_ crew onto their feet and shoved them in the direction of the bay their ship was docked in.

 

Cipher proceeded through the blast doors, on his way to the bridge. A sudden thought came to him:

 

_I could sense the Force in that girl. She'll be important somehow._

 

He tapped his comlink and raised it to his face.

 

"Someone in the underbay, attach a tracking device to that freighter. I want to know where they are at all times."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

He then stepped into a turbolift, which zoomed up towards the bridge.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 8  
> Work Code: THB0005.8  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Thursday, July 9th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

 

  
With a shove, Mabel, Lee, and Ford were shoved one-by-one back into the main area of the  _Shard_ . After Ford fell on the deck and picked himself up, the troopers slowly backed out until they were back in the umbilical gangway, and then the airlock closed.

 

"I expect you to pay for damages!" Ford shouted after them, waving a fist. Lee sighed and shook his head.

 

"That was a stupid and reckless stunt you pulled back there, Ford."

 

"What?! Lee, the bastard was going to-"

 

"Stop!"

 

Ford stopped talking mid-point, and Lee turned to Mabel.

 

"Mabel, go to the bridge. We'll be along in a minute."

 

Mabel looked at her uncles with an open mouth and an empty stare, before she closed her mouth, nodded, and went to the bridge. As soon as the door closed behind her, she could hear the bickering between them start up again. She sighed and took her seat, before realizing she was still holding the lightsaber. She held it in her hands, looking over it. It was a cylinder, about 10 inches long and 2 inches wide, with most of it being a shiny metallic color. The bottom 3 inches were shaped like a dome; a rounded end, with a circular base. This attached to the main body by a thinner part, and the remaining 7 inches were completely solid. The top two inches were hollow, as though something could be inserted into them. The 6 inches below that had a black background; it felt like some kind of rubber material for gripping. There were 4 red X-shapes of metal going from the top of this grip area to the bottom, and in the middle of one of the blank areas was a red button. The last inch had a few gears and small lights in it.

 

Mabel rolled the lightsaber in her hands, looking over it, and then took it in her right hand and pointed the hollow end straight up. She found the button, and put her thumb over it. She hesitated, only rubbing with her thumb for a second or two, before she pressed the button down. When she released it, a green, translucent cylinder of energy shot out, going almost 3 feet before it stopped. The end was pointed, and the center was pure white, taking on a green hue as it went to the edges.

 

Mabel stared in awe at the new discovery before the bridge door slid open, and both her uncles rushed in, Lee swinging on the doorjamb with one hand, and Ford stopping in the frame. Upon seeing it was just Mabel messing with the lightsaber, Ford rolled his eyes and turned away, and Lee relaxed.

 

"Mabel, now is not the time to be messing with that. Give it to me, we'll screw around with it later." Lee held out a hand expectantly.

 

Mabel contemplated her options, her eyes searching all over the bridge for nothing in particular, until she looked Lee dead in the eyes and pressed the button again. The cylindrical shape shrunk back into the held part, and Mabel then turned it horizontal and put it in Lee's hand. Lee's fingers closed around it, and he turned and exited the bridge.

 

Mabel's head fell and her eyes closed; she was worn out from the day.

 

* * *

 

A little less than an hour later, the bickering had subsided to what sounded like heart-felt conversation, and Mabel awoke from her sudden nap. Looking out the massive windows of the bridge, she discovered that they were in orbit around the planet, and the Republic fleet had left.

 

Sliding off her stool and onto her feet, she rubbed one of her eyes as she moved for the door. Her right hand went up for the button, and the door slid open.

 

"-and Ariel died, I've just felt-" Ford was going on until he heard the sound of the door opening. They both looked up and saw Mabel standing in the door, and immediately straightened their casual posture.

 

Mabel's wide eyes narrowed into a sad, tired expression, and her head slowly trailed down.

 

There was an awkward silence throughout the crew as they sat there, stewing in the raw emotion of the moment, until Lee stood up and stretched.

 

"Well, I think we should set a course for Coruscant. We'll have to tell somebody what's happened today."

 

"Agreed." Ford said, waving a hand as he stretched out on his bunk. Lee headed for the bridge.

 

Mabel didn't say anything; she simply climbed into her bunk, curled up, and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Mabel jerked awake from whatever bad dream she had been having, sitting up in her bunk, eyes wide and panting for breath. She didn't remember what she had been dreaming about, but she knew it was a bad dream nonetheless.

 

She turned her body and, legs dangling over the side, she let herself fall onto the deck. It didn't hurt; she'd been doing it for years.

 

She walked towards the bridge and opened it, only to find it empty. Out the big windows, she could see the endless urban sprawl of the Galactic Capital. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustrations. They could've woken her when they arrived, at least.

 

Mabel turned around and closed the bridge, heading to the airlocks. She turned right and exited the ship, walking down the ramp and looking around. Ford was on top, repairing the damage that the Republic Fleet's blasters has caused.

 

"Hey, Uncle Ford!" Mabel shouted, waving at him.

 

"Wha-Who is that?" Ford stopped his welding as he lifted the massive mask/helmet he had to wear to protect himself, and his grimy face broke into a massive smile when he saw it was Mabel.

 

"Hey, kiddo! How was your nap?"

 

"Fine." Mabel lied quietly. "What'cha doin'?"

 

"Just welding on some new hull plates! Yeah, the blasters really did a number on us."

 

"Ah." Mabel nodded, understanding. They both trailed off, looking off into the distance.

 

"Well, hey, your Uncle Lee went to talk with the Jedi Council! Ain't that a hoot?! We're knocking elbows with the big kids now!"

 

"Yeah." Mabel chuckled.

 

Ford put down the welding torch, took off the mask and set it down, and climbed down the ship, until he was standing beside her niece.

 

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked, getting on his knees in front of her.

 

"I just feel weird. I had a bad dream."

 

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sorry, kid. Do you wanna go grab a snack?"

 

Mabel smiled. "That sounds great. I wonder if they have any Bantha Milk Ice Cream!"

 

Ford laughed, "Ha-ha, there's the Mabel I know!"

 

She started skipping along, and they went to find a snackatorium.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 9  
> Work Code: THB0005.9  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, July 11th, 2015  
> Updated: Sunday, July 12th, 2015  
> Version: 1.01


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the official Tumblr: http://officialstarfallsau.tumblr.com/

Lee stood in the center of the Jedi Council room, holding counsel with them.

 

"Interesting, your story is. A traitor, Dipper did not seem." The little green one mused.

 

"Yes, but Master McGucket would've held him in restraint. If Dipper Pines turned evil, something has happened to Master McGucket as well." The bald one responded.

 

"Whatever the cause is, Dipper is now a rouge. We need to track him down and stop him." A tan one with horns interjected.

 

"Uh, actually, his men referred to him as Cipher. Master Cipher."

 

There were a few gasps, and quite a few shared glances.

 

"Cipher?" The bald one asked, after more than a few moments of silence.

 

"Yes, his men called him Master Cipher."

 

"Troubling, this revelation is. If Darth Cipher has returned, in grave danger, we all are."

 

"Whoa, who's Darth Cipher?"

 

"Darth Cipher was one of the most evil men to ever exist. He enslaved the entire galaxy, and ruled with an iron fist." One with some kind of mask informed Lee in a raspy voice.

 

"But Darth Cipher has been dead for millennia! There's no way he could've possibly returned!" One with a tall head protested.

 

"The Force works in mysterious ways. It's completely possible for him to have returned, if he made the Force work for him; he even vowed he would when he died." The bald one countered.

 

"Oh, please, Master Windu, you are just being ridiculous at this point. I think-"

 

"It matters not what you think, Master Gallia. Returned, Darth Cipher has, and much work, we must do." The green one said, holding out one of his hands.

 

"Mister Pines, we want you to return to your ship. Go about your business. We'll handle this. And do not return to Iotis under any circumstances."

 

"Alright, I can do that."

 

"Anything else to say, have you?"

 

"Uh..."

 

Lee trailed off until his eyebrows rose in realization.

 

"Oh, yeah! The kid gave us this."

 

Lee reached into his coat and pulled out the lightsaber Cipher had given Mabel. The green one raised a hand, and the lightsaber forced its way out of Lee's hand, and into the middle of the space between them.

 

"Master McGucket's lightsaber, this is."

 

"Wait, that's the old guy's thing?"

 

"Indeed. I think this confirms Master Hadron's death."

 

"What, did this Cipher kid kill him?"

 

"Probable, this suggested course is. Ruthless, Cipher was."

 

"Geez, I'm sorry for your loss."

 

"Mourn not the lost, for they have become one with the Force. Mister Pines, we have no use for this lightsaber now. You may have it." The bald one said before using his hand to grab the saber with the Force and sending it back to Lee.

 

"Master Windu, I object!"

 

"As do I, Master Windu, this is simply-"

 

"Enough." The bald one said firmly.

 

"Mister Pines, please return to your ship."

 

"Alright, I can do that."

 

With that, Lee turned and exited the chamber.

 

"Master Yoda, did you sense it, too?" Mace asked his green friend.

 

"Indeed, Master Windu."

 

"Sense what?" Adi Gallia asked from across the room.

 

"That man has a companion strong in the Force." Mace replied, pointing at the elevator.

 

"And that's why you gave him Master McGucket's lightsaber?" Saesee Tinn asked.

 

"Indeed."

 

"This is a risky gambit, Master Windu." Plo Koon interjected.

 

"Indeed it is, Master Plo, but hopefully it'll be worth it."

 

* * *

 

Lee returned to the Shard to find Ford and Mabel in the bridge, licking away at ice cream.

 

"I'm not even going to ask."

 

"Hey, Lee, how'd it go?"

 

"It went fine. They just asked what happened."

 

"And?"

 

"Oh, and they let me keep this thing." Lee pulled the lightsaber from his jacket and showed it to them.

 

"Mabel, I guess you can have it."

 

"Uh, Lee, are you sure that thing's safe?" Ford questioned as Lee handed the saber to Mabel.

 

"Of course it's not safe, but Mabel knows not to be stupid with it. Right, Mabel?"

 

"Yeah, I got it."

 

"Now get off my bed, we need to go find some cargo."

 

Mabel slid off her uncle's bunk and climbed to her own, opening it up, revealing the compartment underneath.

 

She put the lightsaber on top of her clothes, and closed it again before heading to the bridge and sitting at comms.

 

And Mabel Pines thought for a split second that everything was going to be okay.

 

How wrong she was.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened, Chapter 10  
> Work Code: THB0005.10  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Saturday, July 11th - Monday, July 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Star Falls: Darkness Awakened  
> Work Code: THB0005  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, June 23rd - Monday, July 13th, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
